Total Drama :Back to the Start
by tierrayaoi
Summary: Courtney made a terrible mistake, After Duncan and Gwen have a huge fight he goes to Court and they sleep together he walks out ...Courtney finds out she's Pregnant, 15 years later Their Child is on Total Drama trying to win it all ...Will Courtney ever tell her Daughter the Truth about Duncan and her or will she let it fade away hoping that Daughter will forgive her for the lies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Total Drama: Back to the start **_

_**New Characters a.k.a new constants New OCs …These poor kids have to suffer under Chris Mclean and Chef Hatchet …Be prepared ^^**_

It has been, Six years since TDWT a lot had happened Gwen and Duncan got engaged everyone was so happy for them. Courtney had gotten over that Duncan and Gwen kissing she tried to move on… One day a month before their wedding Duncan and Gwen got into a huge fight, causing Duncan to storm out

"I'm Leavin" He yelled

"Fine!" She screamed back as the door slammed behind him

Duncan walked around town for hours thinking about things, Not really wanting to go back home he stood there still mad as h**. After everything he noticed it was starting to rain he sighed as he took out his phone to see if one of his friends would let him crash with them for the night….

"Geoff, no…DJ, nah… Owen, no way…Courtney" He stopped at his ex girlfriend's number, forgetting he never deleted it.

This might be a bad idea, calling Courtney after all this time but it started to rain harder …So he pressed call. As it rang a voice said hello it was Courtney's voice

"Hey Court …its Duncan" He expected her to hang up

"Duncan, Is everything ok" She asked concerned

Duncan told her everything that happened and he needed a place to stay. The line was silent for a minute but Courtney spoke up. Her voice was a little tense …

"Duncan you can …stay here" She said shyly

Duncan smiled…

"For real princess…"

"Yes, so hurry and get outta the rain you idiot" She said

"I'll be there in 20" He Replied

Courtney gave him directions to her apartment

"Alright bye"

"Bye Princess" He continued to smiled

_**~20 Minutes later at Courtney's ~**_

There was a knock at the door, Courtney hurried to open it there stood Duncan soaked as water dripped off of him. Courtney pulled the soaked Duncan in and took him into the living room. He stood there as Courtney went to fetch a towel…He looked around her apartment which was really big a lot of furniture that looked expensive. Courtney came back in with the towel he tried his hair and took off his wet shirt and Courtney took it…. Leaving on his white tank.

Courtney set the shirt up to dry, after so she made some coffee …

"So Princess what's been going on with you" He said as Courtney gave him his coffee

"Nothing much finishing college, got a job …so what's new with you"

"As you know me and Gwen are about to get married, next week actually …also we're moving to Florida a couple of weeks later my job rechoirs it. "

Courtney was surprised that was kind of…acting responsible, she knew he would start growing up one day she was proud of him. The two talked a lot about how after total drama their lives had really changed …All this talking made Courtney remember the old days of her and Duncan just talking and laughing. As it got late Courtney went off to bed leaving Duncan a sleepy Duncan on the couch with a blanket on him.

An hour or two had passed but Courtney tossed and turned in her bed as she thought about a lot of things she got up and quietly tiptoed back into the living room. She kneeled down to Duncan and stared at him at what seemed forever …She couldn't believe in a few weeks she may never see Duncan again she rubbed his green mohawk . She whispered I'll miss you as she looked down at him, Duncan's eye opened as he gave Courtney a small smile. . The girl pushed away blushing a little...

"H-How long have you been awake" She shuttered

"The whole time, but don't worry Princess I'll miss you too" He said

Courtney continued to blush at his words; the two stared in each other's eyes …Duncan grabbed Courtney's hand bringing them closer she tried to pull away but …he stole a kiss on the lips . They didn't stop her kissed back they started to make out.

Before they knew it they were doing it …

Courtney knew this was wrong but she didn't try to stop him they had sex on the couch that night.

_**~NEXT MORNING~**_

Courtney yawned loudly as she woke up; she scratched her head trying to find Duncan she realized that she was wearing Duncan's shirt. She went back to the couch and saw on the coffee table was a note.

She picked it up and read it …

_**Dear Princess,**_

_**I'm so sorry about last night…**_

_**I love Gwen this was a very big Mistake,**_

_**I had to go home …Can you please not tell Gwen about this **_

_**Thanks for letting me stay the night! **_

_**~Duncan**_

_**P.S: You can keep the shirt **_

Courtney crumpled the note and threw it against the wall; she cried hugging her knees screaming to get out the hurt and rage.

"T-That jerk" She cried out

The whole day she cried, not caring she just cried, a month after sleeping with Duncan things in Courtney's life were kind of back to normal till she started feeling really sick and was throwing up. She went to the doctors and she found out something that made her heart sink… She was pregnant. She was so upset what she gonna do. After a while of thinking Courtney decided …to keep the baby and not tell Duncan just raise their child herself.

After the first 4 months of her pregnancy, she was finding out the gender …

"Well, Miss Courtney ready to find out the gender of your baby" Said the Doctor

She nodded

"Well congrats your having… a little baby girl" He said

"Wow really" She was so happy about having a little girl, as a tiny tear slowly formed in her eye.

Courtney soon was in full mommy mode preparing for the birth of her daughter, Bridgette and Leshawna helped her pick out baby clothes. While Geoff and Harold helped set up the nursery

_**~Four months later~**_

Courtney went into labor and she was in the hospital for three days till finally her daughter was born. She woke up to see Bridgette, Leshawna, Geoff, & Harold. The nurse handed Courtney her Daughter, as her friends crowded around to see her. She looked like Court she had big teal eyes though just like her dad, she had dark brown curly skin and she had Courtney tan skin color. She was so beautiful tears ran down Courtney's face.

Leshawna and Bridgette looked at the tiny baby girl

"Aww Courtney she's so beautiful…hi sweetie I'm Bridgette" Said Bridge

"She is girl she looks just like you" Said Leshawna

Harold and Geoff smiled at the baby; she smiled back at them ….

"So Court, what's her name" Asked Geoff

"Yeah…" The rest asked

"Kiki" She said not looking up from her baby

"Good Name, Hey Courtney" Asked Harold

"Yeah Harold "

"Who's the dad?"

"Oh …just an ex of mine"

_**I really hoped you enjoyed if it went fast I'm sorry I get lazy and I kind of wanted to get straight into the action , challenges , romance , and duh the drama !**_

_**So bye for now ^^**_


	2. Welcome to Total Drama

_**Hello as we all know Courtney made a terrible mistake, but she seems to had regrets but now she loves something more to forget the past**_

_**15 Years Later **_

"Kiki wake up, you're not sleeping your summer away" Courtney yelled from downstairs, Kiki stumbled out of bed and rubbed the sleep out her eyes. She smiled as she looked out the window …this was gonna be an interesting summer she could feel it.

Kiki walked over to her dresser, she got dressed she through on some blue jean capri's, a hot pink ruffled sleeve tank. Her hair was still curly it came to her neck when it was straight it was longer she had two braids coming from the part in the middle going to the back , one of the braid's was green she had dyed part of her hair. Grabbing her sneakers she ran downstairs.

"Good Morning Mom" Kiki said happily

"Good Morning are you hungry?" She asked

"No Sorry I'm going to the mall with my friends, remember" She replied

Courtney sighed but then smiled; Kiki was the best thing to happen her since, she decided that all she needed to be happy was the love of her Daughter. She was a lawyer and she always did what was right for Kiki …but she hadn't told Kiki the truth about one little thing. She said that Kiki's father (never told her his name) died in a car crash when she was one … Kiki never doubted Courtney's word. She was to afraid to tell her the truth, Kiki and her had a special bond,

"Mom I love you see you later"

"Bye sweetie, be home soon"

_**~Hours Later ~**_

"So have you told your mom Kiki?"Said her Friend as they drank slushies

Kiki was also hiding something; she signed up to go on a reality TV show called Total Drama…She had sent in an Audition tape I month before , She never thought she would actually make the cut in three days she would be on her way to the island to Camp Wawanakwa…The grand prize was a one million dollars.

"I'll tell her tonight"

_**~ Later that Night~ **_

Kiki and Courtney were eating Dinner, They were talking about their days when Kiki was about to talk, everything go silent for a few minutes...Till she finally spoke

"M-Mom I need to tell you something" She said

"What is it Kiki?"

"Alight I'll be straight forward, I sent in an audition tape for a reality show and I actually made the cut and in three days I'm leaving to be on the show, it's called Total Drama" She said

Courtney eye started to twitch Total Drama with that crazy Chris Mclean, and that nut job Chef Hatchet was she seriously gonna let her go when she snapped back into reality she saw her daughter's big teal eyes staring at her …She smiled and got and hugged Kiki and then said

"That's great sweetie, and you know we'll all be rooting for you the whole time"

Kiki's face lit up as she smiled at her mother

_**~ Three Days Later~**_

A limo pulled up to Courtney's house and they loaded her bags in Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold, Geoff , Courtney and all Kiki's friends were there she hugged them all then she hugged her mom again and as they did she stroked her daughter's dark brown curly hair and as they parted . She handed her something. Kiki's eyes got big she saw her father's favorite shirt, she smiled

"I think you'll need it" She said

"Thanks Mom" Kiki took the shirt she hugged Courtney

"I love you Mom"

"Me too sweetie"

Kiki got in the limo, she rolled the window done and waved as it drove off

"Just do better than I did" Courtney whispered as the limo got farther away

_**~ Much Later on an Island~**_

" Hello Everyone , Welcome to another Season of Total Drama as you all know I'm your Host Chris Mclean and this season we have 13 new players , yep fresh from all over hope you're as excited as I am Where back on the beautiful Camp Wawanakwa" Said Chris

Chris turned to see a boat with the new contestants driving up to the docks, and the first person walked off.

"Aww first Contestant Mackenzie" Chris said

The girl had raven black hair that came past her shoulders, she had dark brown eyes her skin was white like a pure white flower no acne nothing. She wore black tank top and blue jean mini-skirt.

"Hi Chris "She said

"Welcome Mackenzie, here's our next contestant is Jace"

He was tall tan very-good looking and had brown eyes and dark brown hair. He had a t-shirt, and jeans.

"Hey man" Said

Chris and Jace high fived, Kiki walked off next she smiled…Chris looked her "Hello Kiki", she waved

"Hi Chris" She said

Next Contestant Alexander, He had Raven black hair that came to his neck he had hazel eyes …His clothes were all black When Kiki say him she blushed she smiled at him , he actually smiled back he stood next to her .

"Hi" She whispered

"Hey" He whispered back, Next contestant is Mason. He had blemish free skin and dark brown eyes and hair to match. , Next contestant Demitra she had light brown hair that was medium length she also had sky blue eyes. Next was Gabriel pretty boy with blonde hair and blue eyes flawless skin. Next Sophia had long dark brown hair that complimented her light tan skin. Next Derek, black hair shaved he had light-brown eyes he was mixed. Parker very pretty she had a long black ponytail, she was African-American her eyes were dark brown. Kaleb had a good body rough back hair and brown eyes. Bailey her hair was long and wavy dyed just like Arianna Grande her eyes were dark green. Finally the last contestant Ryan had an evil smile but had dark blonde hair and black eyes.

"Well Ladies and Gentleman now time to pick teams "The heard of teenagers, looked at Chris," Alrighty"

"Alexander, Demitra, Gabriel, Kiki, Bailey, Parker and Kaleb Please stand over there » they went over to the side. "Mason ,Derek ,Ryan , Mackenzie ,Sophia, And Jace you you're the other team.

He through something at them it was a logo Kiki looked at it "You guys are the Killer Cats" He looked at the other team" And you guys are the Rapid Dogs"

Chris had Chef Hatchet next to him "Well during this season we'll be doing new challenges , old challenges from previous seasons, Let me tell you this will not be easy" Chris smirked so did Chef.

Kiki was excited "I'm ready for anything" She thought

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Sorry I stopped describing with the characters I got lazy **_


End file.
